


Long-Lost

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon finally catches up with Count D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long-Lost

~ Long-Lost ~

Strong arms close around the count from behind. It feels at once both foreign and achingly familiar, and he does not know whether he is being restrained or embraced.

Warm breath ghosts across the back of his neck.

"Got you, D," whispers a voice that endears and infuriates him in equal measures.

Count D is conflicted. He intended to never meet this man again for the rest of his existence. He made the choice years ago that this human was not worthy of being his companion.

And yet... his dear detective has not given up on him after all this time. Perhaps he was wrong about him after all, and it is time to stop fighting the deepest desire of his own heart.

The count turns in the other man's arms and smiles up at his long-lost love.

"Leon... how did you find me?"

~end~


End file.
